1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe couplings, and more particularly, to a new and improved fail-safe coupling which includes means for rapidly and efficiently coupling together and decoupling from each other hoses, pipes and tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipe couplings have been known to the prior art for a considerable period of time. An adequate description of the prior art in this particular field is set forth in applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,318 over which this invention is an improvement. The desirability of coupling and decoupling two members such as pipes which have to be connected and disconnected speedily and without great effort is well-known. Moreover, it is necessary that a safe coupling be provided to insure positive connection and locking while affording ease of unlocking and disconnection.